


The nature of giving

by BDHXHX



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDHXHX/pseuds/BDHXHX
Summary: 是委托文，HP AU，霍格沃兹学生！RK800-60/魔药教授！佩金斯，纯情圣诞夜（？）





	The nature of giving

施过魔法后，无论壁炉里的柴火烧得多旺盛，扑腾的暖气都不会在大落地窗上凝结成水珠，只要拉开窗帘，佩金斯就可以随便看清楚窗外的世界。

但他上次有闲情从自己住宅的书房眺望景色已经是半年前了，那时候60来佩金斯家里度过了大半个暑假，年轻人一把拉开沉重的幕布，带着佩金斯认识精心修剪的花园。

“你从来没有看过吗？”当时年轻人伸手帮他拭去鬓角的汗水，减慢了下身的攻速好让佩金斯缓过来一点听他说话。“这些……都是给访客看的。”佩金斯忍住闷哼声答道。“那至少这段时间都是给我准备的了。”60自以为聪明地调情道，但佩金斯心里只想着等下一定要教育60不要和他哥学这种低端垃圾话。

然后他们沉默地做完了整套，佩金斯现在想起来玻璃上因为热情的潮热显现出的潮湿手印都要抖一下。他皱眉，关上窗帘，反正60已经在里面洗澡了，他也没必要还守着窗边等着看一个在大雪天骑着飞天扫帚来的傻子找球手怎样找到他的家。

就在佩金斯转过来的时候，傻子刚好走了进来，60头发还是湿漉漉的，但是来时上面飘满的碎雪已经洗得干干净净，发型也从毛球变成了软叶。他裹着毯子坐到炉子边，平时总是气冲冲的眼神此时相当讨好，佩金斯还挺想在他头发干的时候摸摸他的头的，因为60看起来太像大型犬了。“理查德，”60使用了频繁眨眼，“过来吧。”

佩金斯默许了60这样亲密地叫他，但也不急着过去：“为什么不用移形换影，那样更有效率，而且圣诞节期间使用飞天扫帚的人也太多了。”

60含糊地说了什么反正不远，他的移形换影咒也不太熟练，佩金斯也懒得追究，最后还是快步走向60——然后被他养的狗一把张开双臂扯进怀里，60赶紧把毯子收好，生怕佩金斯跑了。

60抱着魔药教授，根本爽爆了，没白瞎他一路吹着风来然后要求洗澡，衣冠整齐地进来佩金斯只会数落他的袍子哪里没有收拾好。

他其实没敢用力抱紧佩金斯，狗就要有狗的自觉，反扑主人要适度。还好佩金斯也没挣扎，只是换了个角度，侧靠着60方便看清60的脸，然后凑过来吻了吻60的嘴唇，不过是非常拘谨地碰了几下而已。

先脸红的是有所预谋的60，他不是不习惯佩金斯私底下的主动，佩金斯和他说过他是一个工作时间和其他时间分的很开的人，“我也认为这应该有一个均衡点。”佩金斯如是说，所以他们平时在霍格沃兹就保持着普通的好学生和老师间的关系，只有在佩金斯的办公室或者自家大宅里才会这样表现得像是恋人。或者说，就是因为佩金斯正经时间太多了，私人场合他就也翻倍地维持热恋状态。60惨兮兮地在佩金斯办事的日子里靠这种高浓度毒药回忆撸管，但真到了见本人的时刻，60又开始小心翼翼，新鲜感是永恒的。

佩金斯大概也注意到了，但是教授不动声色，嘴角不会像60那样明显地翘起来，他冷静地召来了酒杯和装着蛋奶酒的瓶子，示意60倒一杯。

“您不喝吗？”60盯着唯一的杯子问道。

“你喝。生病的话下学期要拿全A。”

60认真端详了下佩金斯的表情，发现他不是在开玩笑，然后赶紧给自己放了个烘干咒，再马上灌了一大杯，液体直直涌进喉咙，呛到他了，但是60在咳嗽中一滴不漏地喝了下去，佩金斯看着他熟练的动作，开始思考是不是平时强迫60实验各种魔药的次数太多了。

三杯后佩金斯终于拦住了60，他接过杯子，又唤来一根吸管，慢慢地喝起来，不再搭理酒效迅速发作的60；酒精这东西跟魔法生物混种的60的血液不太兼容。

RK家的二哥看了会炉火，尽力抵制完美实验体体质，他开始晕头转向，连眼前的火舌缠上干柴都能看出佩金斯挥舞魔棒的痕迹，噼啪声在60脑海里烧成一片。60想起来之前他在学校圣诞节晚会上大唱告白金曲，当时整个大厅都乱得不成样子，幽灵们的铁蹄在餐桌上落下，教授们欢声笑语中放出咒语，60的迷情剂事业发展蓬勃，好几对凑在一起跳舞的学生本来不可能是一对，有同学院的用怜悯的神情看60，低声说着什么单身的人真可怜，这话把仗着佩金斯不在想秀恩爱的60吓清醒了——

“什么？”他低头看向佩金斯，突然被从神游里拉了出来，因为他听到了佩金斯的声音。

“我问你你送我的那本魔药书是怎么来的。”佩金斯指了指拆开的礼物盒子。“它不应该……理论上应该被摧毁了。”

“那是我从翻倒巷里弄来的，上学期魔药销量不错，准备材料的时候刚好看到，我以为您会喜欢这样的？”

“嗯。”

佩金斯满意点头，他喜欢实用的礼物，比有糖就能激动到眼泪都要出来的60难哄多了，60倒也能渐渐从羽毛笔之类送到了现在的黑魔法禁书，佩金斯计算起来他早晚有一天能拿到60的祖传隐身衣，愈发满意。

60像是看穿了他在想什么，趁机撒娇起来：“再过几年我可能就只能把隐身衣给您然后被踢出家门了，到时候您会收留我吗？您会的吧？”

——60在人群中仔细观察了一遍，当然没有找到佩金斯的身影，佩金斯不屑参加这种利益不大的应酬场合，但是要求60维护基本社交，哇哦，60摇了摇不存在的大狗蓬松尾巴，硬生生把歌词改成了“我爱大家”，完了赶紧找借口溜掉。

他真正想找和真正想对着唱恶心黏腻歌曲的人就在这里，当然要立刻实施：“理查德理查德理查德，”60可怜巴巴地开口道，他生理上醉了，双眼泛着泪光聚不起焦，抱住佩金斯肩膀的手也开始来回抚摸，像是寻求安慰：“好吧，佩金斯教授，看在我这么喜欢您的份上，您会收留我吗？”

佩金斯没说话，他继续吮着吸管，60也接着在他耳边呢喃着“佩金斯”“您真的不要我了吗”“但是我真的很喜欢您”，直到发现佩金斯快吸到底了，但是还刻意留着点蛋奶酒，借口避而不谈后60真的委屈了，上头情况下他大胆地亲起佩金斯的耳廓来，故意亲得大声，然后惊喜地发现佩金斯也开始皮肤泛红了。

年轻人弓着腰，跟着年长者脸红起来的路径细细亲吻，从滚烫的耳根到有须后水香气的脸颊，60深深吸了一口气，把佩金斯身上淡淡的气味带入肺部加强记忆，再呼出来的气息吹得佩金斯酒杯都要拿不稳了；他伸出舌头舔舔佩金斯的鼻尖，下一步不是直奔松开了吸管的嘴唇，而是用舌尖把佩金斯眼角的皱纹抚平，在佩金斯闭上眼睛后才稳稳衔住男人的唇瓣，含着拿整齐的牙列摩挲到佩金斯张开让60进去。佩金斯的内腔尝起来是甜的，不知道是不是酒精的缘故，60觉得异常口渴，他饥渴地吞咽下佩金斯的津液，逼得佩金斯主动加深这个吻，想从60那里夺回来一点水分。

“您到底想不想要我？”60捧着佩金斯的脸问道，他们贴的太近以至于这问句听起来就像是一段长喘息，为了让佩金斯回答，60故意搁下唇舌间的亲密去咬他的下巴，“你还在废话什么，”佩金斯眯着眼看向60，在60期待得有点执着的目光中告诉他：“就算不接受你不会自己追过来求着要吗。”

60呆愣地松了口，他的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒失控地流了下来，“理查德……”60哽咽道，他本就是高大的那个，此时哪怕是俯视佩金斯也肩膀塌下，整张脸都柔软开来，似乎他才是被圈住不让走还得被逼问的人。旖旎的氛围一下变得过于纯情，虽然他的勃起已经抵在了佩金斯的大腿上，硬得让人无法忽视，佩金斯还是伸手揉了揉他棕色的脑袋，让60别扭地靠上他的胸口。

很快佩金斯就后悔这么照顾问题儿童了，60确实是在哭到发抖，但手还是准确地探到了佩金斯袍子里，捏捏佩金斯没那他精瘦的腰，然后指节向上刮到挺立起来的乳头，才珍惜地用手指夹住左右扯动，手掌也配合地蹭着男人起伏的胸部，整个开始蹂躏起来，佩金斯不知道这垃圾崽子从哪学来的抚摸女人的方法，不过他也不打算制止60。

60在佩金斯被刺激到下意识推开的时候立刻坐直起来，“您不要走啊……”他喃喃着往前按倒佩金斯，毯子从他们身上滑了下去，然后60听到佩金斯骂了句脏话。“喔。”60决定装傻，他比佩金斯还能更明显地闻到毯子藏起来的咸湿味道：这样一来佩金斯的腿间就完全暴露了，滴出浅白色液体的阴茎和明显施过润滑咒的后穴都湿漉漉的。

60不记得自己刚才念过咒语，大概是他真的喝醉了，他也不多想，扒开佩金斯的大腿，准备从男人剃去毛发的下腹开始服务，佩金斯倒是想起了这家伙等下肯定还会索吻，干脆踹开了60，但是60困惑地望着他，等待下一步指示的时候佩金斯又想骂人了。

十有八九这小混蛋只是故意想让佩金斯主动开口要，缺爱年轻人自卑表现的一种罢了，佩金斯用脚后跟踢了踢60的裆部，形状相当好。可60就是坚持双手放在佩金斯屁股上，居然还敢握着晃了几下。“……”佩金斯握紧拳头，打算在学期里再折磨回来，最后咬着牙开口了：“给我进来。”

不需要更多命令，60马上带着佩金斯翻了个身，他把毯子铺在他们身下了才帮佩金斯做出跪趴的姿势。佩金斯不喜欢这样完全服从的姿势，但是为了方便适应总得这样。

“你真的不需要再准备下吗，理查德？”60有点飘飘然，连敬语都不说了。他还是先插手指试探了下。惊人的顺畅。

佩金斯沉默不语，60估计他再追问下去佩金斯就会直接把他踢出家门了，也不是真的没有过，60啰嗦了一下，打算收敛些。个屁。他掏出自己的老二，没有随佩金斯的愿直接进去，而是用头部顶了几下，“我觉得我们还是缓冲下，为了你好，”60诚恳地解释，但是还是把整个龟头塞进去了才拔出来，把最难打开的外圈皱褶操开，“不会太久的……”

这点深度最多摩擦到前列腺的下方，熟悉流程的肠道率先背叛了佩金斯想把异物更进一步吞吃到里面，得又得不够的感觉让佩金斯把额头死死靠在地上，还好60比他更耐不住，很快还是整根捅了进来，然后小幅度动起来。60压在他身上，反复吻着佩金斯的脖子，叫声比佩金斯还要放荡，佩金斯这时候也没精力管这种角色倒位的微妙感，等60乱来地插到底就着这个体位疯狂摆动屁股，甚至左右顶着，干得佩金斯只能靠肉棒重量压迫到敏感点的时候佩金斯才受不了了。

他恼怒地向后摸去，捶着60的腿根叫60滚下去，年轻人难耐地再享受了几下，根本不舍得放开，“不。”60说，“不要，我不会放开的。”

60抱住挣扎的佩金斯，保持着交尾的姿势把佩金斯转了个圈，然后捞起来跟着他坐立，让佩金斯骑他。60实在是喜欢把佩金斯藏起来的感觉，没人知道金屋藏娇的是60而不是佩金斯，但是他更想看看佩金斯的脸。

可佩金斯避开了60的视线，等60又哭唧唧地喊您讨厌和我做吗您讨厌我的尺寸吗您讨厌我的力度吗您讨厌我吗后才叹息着抱住60的后背，60这下感动得语无伦次，开始卖力地呻吟起来，佩金斯迷乱中想他是怎么调教出这样的小神经病的，明明没有自主权的人是佩金斯，但是算了，起码做爱这方面合格了，60叫的还挺动听。

60的高潮来得毫无预兆，他在佩金斯射出来的时候还持续抽插，紧紧吮吸的软肉只是影响了60的速度，年轻人照样操着佩金斯，根本没有照顾佩金斯不应期的意思，他甚至是在佩金斯喷出最后一点精液的时候托起佩金斯，就抵着让佩金斯爽射的腺体动作，能的话佩金斯都想给60一巴掌，但他的内壁还痉挛着挤压60的阴茎，自己逼自己承受不了了还要继续被刺激。“停下……”佩金斯徒劳地想在某阵不妙的快乐来临前拦下60，“60！”

60选择性无视，连让佩金斯想直接一坐到底缓一缓的机会都不给，尿出来的时候佩金斯都在60身上抓出了许多血痕，男人已经睁开眼都什么也看不到了，全是黑白的断片景象，但60就是不放手，非得让佩金斯爽得要失去意识了才肯慢下来，然后全部射进佩金斯体内，佩金斯那时都听不清他在哭喊什么了，不出意料应该是我爱您好舒服之类的鬼话。

 

他抱起佩金斯去浴室清理，路上也没停下蹭蹭佩金斯的脸，佩金斯几乎就要烦死了，成年人事后只想赶紧清理完就睡觉，60还在清洗的时候到处乱摸想再来一次，当然最后收手了，他还想趁佩金斯醒着问一件事。

“我的圣诞礼物呢？”60拉着佩金斯的手，边亲吻边问道。

“在我办公桌上。”佩金斯虚弱地挥开他，然后沉沉睡了过去，60为他赶走的动作再难过了一下，接着又乐观地给佩金斯擦干身体，他心中对其他尝试的好奇大过了对佩金斯给他准备的礼物的，“我爱您，”他在佩金斯颈动脉上再落下一吻，“谢谢您，我爱您。”


End file.
